


Three for the Elven-lords

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Canon - Enhances original, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what was Celeborn thinking when Galadriel accepted her ring? A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for the Elven-lords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Tis a thing of beauty, is it not?" Galadriel ran her finger over the white gem.

"It is," I said slowly. "But I have seen other things that appeared beautiful -- at first."

She saw the Two Trees in all their glory, and the jewels in which her kinsman captured their light. Jewels which brought death to **my** kinsmen.

I had seen other trees, in Middle-earth: not as glorious, perhaps, as those of Aman, but beautiful to me.

Did she not understand? Would she accept Celebrimbor's gift? Very well. Nothing good would come of it, but I would stand beside her.

*****  
 **Note** : A drabble is exactly 100 words. As such, it is necessarily limited in its scope. Therefore, I have tried to capture one scene evocatively, rather than describe a more extended story. Think of it more like a snapshot than a three hour movie.


End file.
